A whole new story
by ryuko-touya
Summary: A falling star...what is it?Touya couldn't believe his eyes...he sence a whole new story creeping in.Does the beautiful figure related to.....Yue?
1. Default Chapter

The  morning in Tomoeda seems cool and refreshing.Small leaves leaving their branches to explore the world………

Touya and Yukito were walking together telling about the weird things happening in their town.

T:I saw something falling down from the sky yesterday night.It's weird to have anything coming down.

Y:Really? (pretending to act stupid)I think you got a bad dream.Go home and get some sleep.

T:I'm not lying.

Suddenly…….

Characters

Touya K-Sakura's big brother,Starting to have a crush on 

              on the pretty angel.

Yukito/Yue-Touya's best friend,also having a crush on the 

                    pretty angel.

Sakura-Touya's younger sister,made friends with the                 

             Pretty angel.

Kero/Keroberos-The guardian of the Clow Cards.

Eriol-The recarnation of Clow Reed.

Akizuki Nakuru-The pesky Ruby Moon.

Spinel/Suppy-Eriol's follower.

The people in Tomoeda.

The characters you will meet………..

Ryuko Hindakinoyuki-The pretty angel who was given a mission to protect Eriol.Her mission failed  when  Ruby Moon takes her place.

Chiwako-The guardian of the Clow Widen Cards.

Tsunayo-The Wind dragon,have a crush on Ryuko.

Takeno-Ryuko's younger brother.The Goldern Sabertooth

Tiger.

Rika-Ryuko's elder sister.

The Heavently King               

Tsunayo's castle

Behind the scene chaos.

_(Flashback)_

_In the grounds of heaven,during the Hin dynasty……………_

_"My royal daddy!!!!!I don't wanna battle him!?I…..grinswell if that is so…I'll vanquished him forever"_

_"My dear Ryuko,you don't have to go if you don't want to"_

_"I READ peoples'mind,you know!!!I can even read yours!!!!!"_

_"Just one last one,dear..just one last one….."_

_The female voice fades while a slam is heared from the door._

_Just then,a fading voice is heared from a room……_

_"Rika,I don't want to do this.I got a bad vision this morning.If a go down to earth,I might never come back again."_

_"Dear sis,it's fate.Daddy ask you down because he plans something for you.Don't get so upset about your marriage with Yue.He thinks he is the pro,for all you know."_

_"I don't understand….."_

(back to the story)

A glimpse at that figure tells the two guys that it is  a girl. She was crutching her left shoulder with the expression of pain an loneliness.She leaned  herself at a wall,letting fate float her away.She saw a blunt image not very far away.Two low voices sang to her ears.The world turns dark…….

(in Touya's house,his bedroom..)

"She looks pale,Yuki.Reach me the damp cloth,please."

"…………."

"What's wrong?"

"She has a sign on her forehead.It's a love shape."

"She is not a normal person.I can sence it .Weired,how can she appear here suddenly?"

"She looks familiar to me."

"Or..is she related with you?"

"I'm not sure…."

"Really,is she the falling star?She doesn't look like someone like here."

"I don't know…"

The pale figure began to move herself.Her eyes were soft blue like the sapphire's and her hair is as goldern as the gold that values much.

cough

"Here,drink this…"

A glass of water was handed of to the beautiful  stranger.

"Thanks….(looking around)Where am I ?"

"You're in my house,miss.Are you all right?"

Yuki started talking.

"Are you…"

"Yuki, you lost in words?"

"I'm Tsukishiro,Yukito.He's Touya"

"I'm……"

"You're….."

"I'm Ryuko."

The two guys were noticing something……….

The feeling of being Yue crepts on to Yukito.In an instant Touya notice two huge wings beside him.

"Ryuko…."

"Y..u..e..?"

"You know her."

"In this form of myself."

"But….."

_(flashback)_

_"Ryuko, you have blossomed to a beautiful princess."_

_"Yue……Don't get started on it."_

_"I have to go."_

_"No ..not now…."_

_"I have to break this promise…I will never return ……again.."_

_"No…please don't."_

_"Out there,there is someone who loves you more…go and find him."_

_"Yue…..(Crying)..why…?"_

_"No need for me to explain…."_

_"Really,why must it be you?"_

_"I come to say…goodbye…"_

_"Yue……….!!"_

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"_ What do you think you are doing Ryuko!! Are you insane? Really, you know you must not tell a mortal about your self!!! Dad is going to kill you if he knows that. Besides that I'm going to be the first person to slaughter you!!!"_

……………………………

Continuation from chapter 1……..

R: Y…..u…e…

Yue: It's been so long since I have seen you. look straight at Ryuko's eyes How are you?

R: I'm fine (in tears)…… I…..I….I……don't think I've ever going to see you again. I lost hope tracking you………(burst into tears)

Yue touch Ryuko's hair, stroking it gentlely, consoling her, asking her to stop crying. Touya stood near them like a stone.

T: No wander she looked so familiar to you. Yuki….sorry…..Yue what is the real story? I won't stop you if you want to go back where your

from……I'll be glad to send you back……..Isn't that what you want…er…Ryuko?

Yue: It's a long story……….I'll tell you soon when the time comes. I only serve Clow Reed with Keroberos……….no one else. My relationship

with tenkai is over……..I have nothing to do with them any more.(Ryuko still in tears) Sorry Ryu-chan…….

R: It's alright. (sob) I understand. Besides, it's been a long time. Clow…..he…..

Yue: I'll tell you some day when you are ready.

R: But…….

T: I'll leave you two here……..I need to get the grocery today………Ryuko-san nice meeting you.

R: (smiles)

T: _she looks so sweet…..so…..celestial….when she smiles….I wonder where is she …..from………Japan? She look like a mix…..besides….this _

_ scent…….it is so………soothing…. so peaceful….(smiles)_

Touya closed the door leaving Yue alone with the new stranger……

Back in _tenkai_……..

Chiwa: Where is this Ryuko-hime anyway?

Rika: Are you sure she's ok?

C: How am I suppose to know?

R: Damn……where did she go?

Suddenly a gust of wind with white sparkles appear just a few metres from Chiwa and Rika……..

Rika: O…..no…..not Mister…. PINHEAD or pinny…should I call him

Tsunayo: What on earth did you call me……….YOUNG LADY?

R: Don't make me sound so young…..OLD MAN!!!

C: Ok….OK…..stop arguing…..you guys are really very irritating!!

T: Have you seen Ryuko? I haven't seen her today…….

R: Must she be by your side EVERY morning so that YOU don't come bugging me!!! Huh?

T: Your are not worthy of talking about her…….Say…….how is that demonic & irritating husband of yours…….(chuckles) Hakkai must be preety

scared of you right?

R: WHY………..YOU………………(angry)

C: I'm out of here…….Tsunayo-sama you are the 100th person to ask where Ryuko is.

T: WwwHhhattt?

Chiwako disappeared into thin air…….

R: Look what you have done?

T: Do What?

R: (rolls her eyes) MORRON!!!

T: (SINGS)Hehe…..there she goes……….there she goes again……..when she chickens out………………..I knew what she is thinking……..she is sooooooo

…….ooooooo………………………………..

R: Shut…….up!!

T: Louder….everybody…………………yeah……………OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHohHHHHHHHHHHHH

Annoyed Rika marched out of the dimension grumbling all her way to see Hakkai in another dimension. Tsunayo punched Ryuko's number on his handphone. He waits for her reply impaitiently………….

End of Chapter 2


End file.
